The present invention relates to the field of power over Ethernet, and more particularly to a system for providing power over Ethernet functionality via a power ready patch panel.
The growth of local and wide area networks based on Ethernet technology has been an important driver for cabling offices and homes with structured cabling systems having multiple twisted wire pairs. The ubiquitous local area network, and the equipment which operates thereon, has led to a situation where there is often a need to attach a network operated device for which power is to be advantageously supplied by the network over the network wiring. Supplying power over the network wiring has many advantages including, but not limited to; reduced cost of installation; centralized power and power back-up; and centralized security and management.
Several patents addressed to this issue exist including: U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,608 issued to Lehr et al., whose contents-are incorporated herein by reference and U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,566 issued to Lehr et al., whose contents are incorporated herein by reference. Furthermore a standard addressed to the issue of powering remote devices over an Ethernet based network has been published as IEEE 802.3af-2003, whose contents are incorporated herein by reference.
A patch panel is a mounted hardware unit comprising an assembly of port locations used to connect incoming and outgoing lines of a local area network (LAN) or other communication, electronic or electrical system. In a LAN, a patch panel serves as a sort of static switchboard, using cables to interconnect nodes to a switch/server of the local area network. A patch panel typically uses a jumper cable called a patch cord or a patch cable to create each interconnection. A typical prior art patch panel has connectors (usually on the back) for the cable runs to the stations or nodes. Various type of connectors are supplied including AT&T 110 punch down and Krone type insulation displacement connection (IDC). Each of those connectors exhibits a hard wired connection to a socket on the front of the patch panel, which typically comprises an RJ-45 socket. The RJ-45 socket on the front provides a spot to plug in a patch cable that typically connects to switch/hub equipment. In such an embodiment each RJ-45 on the front represents a convenient connection point to a specific node. A patch panel may also be utilized to represent switch/hub equipment, with each front connection representing a convenient connection point to a specific port of switch/hub equipment.
Power over Ethernet as described in the above mentioned standard envisions the use of midspan power sourcing equipment to supply power to nodes, known as powered devices (PD). The use of midspan power sourcing equipment does not obviate the need for patch panels. Thus, a typical installation utilizing midspan power sourcing equipment comprises both midspan power sourcing equipment and patch panels in a telecommunication rack. Such an installation is wasteful of rack space, and is less than optimal. Furthermore, a midspan is application specific whereas a patch panel is generic, not being designed for any specific application.
What is needed therefore, and is not provided by the prior art, is a means of providing midspan power sourcing equipment functionality in combination with a patch panel.